The embodiment relates to a radiation device for a planar inverted-F antenna and an antenna using the same. In more particular, the embodiment relates to a radiation device for a planar inverted-F antenna which may be embedded inside a mobile communication device and an antenna using the same.
An inverted-F antenna may be utilized in various communication systems such as a mobile communication system, a UWB (Ultra-wide Band) wireless communication system, a WLAN (Wireless Local Area Network) system, a WiBro (Wireless Broadband) system, etc. Specifically, the inverted-F antenna is used as an embedded antenna for a mobile communication terminal.
Because an entire shape of the inverted-F antenna resembles an inverted ‘F’, this antenna is named as “inverted-F antenna”. As compared with any other antennas, the size of the inverted-F antenna may be relatively small. The inverted-F antenna has an omni-directional radiation pattern, a relatively high gain and a wide bandwidth. Further, since the SAR (Specific Absorption Rate) of the inverted-F antenna is lower than that of any other external antennas, the inverted-F antenna is widely used for a mobile communication terminal.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view showing a general inverted-F antenna 100 of the related art. In general, the inverted-F 100 antenna includes a ground plane 150, a first radiator 101, a feeding member 102 and a shorting member 104. Because the entire shape of the inverted-F antenna including the first radiator 101, the feeding member 102 and the shorting member 104 resembles an inverted ‘F’, this antenna takes the name “inverted-F antenna”. Although the inverted-F antenna has the merit of being embedded in a mobile communication terminal, the inverted-F antenna is limited in a space within the mobile communication terminal and a frequency bandwidth of the inverted-F antenna is limited.